Sora's Tea
by Insert-Dreams
Summary: Riku's left Ansem's Gang, the Heartless. Sora's there to pick up the pieces. However, things get interesting when Riku finds out that Sora makes very good tea.


**A/N:** _I will say this once. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I own the idea and that is all. _

* * *

Start

* * *

There was a knock on the door, a brown haired boy scrambled out of bed and pulled a shirt over his head to answer it. When he reached the door and pulled it open, he found a silver haired boy soaked wet to the point where water was dripping off of him. His clothes were tattered and his face had a purple bruise on it.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed wrapping his arm around his hurt friend.

"I'm home." Riku said with relief as he lost consciousness, putting all his weight on Sora. Sora pulled him into the living room, where he immediately removed Riku's wet clothes and changed them to dry ones. He immediately tended to the bruises that were all over Riku's body.

Sora already knew where had come from. Ansem's gang. You see, Ansem had a gang known as Heartless. Once upon a time Riku worked with Heartless. One of his jobs included killing an innocent civilian, that was when he flipped on them. This innocent civilian was Sora.

You see, Sora's twin, Roxas, who was in another gang known as Organization 13. Seems like Roxas had gotten in the Heartless' way and they thought it better to teach Roxas a lesson.

It was a bit unique how Sora and Roxas met. Dark alley near midnight. Sora was walking to the Moogle Mart to pick up milk which he needed the next morning. The first moment Riku looked at Sora, there was a feeling in his heart. Sora just looked so innocent. Charming.

Riku just couldn't do it. So he didn't. In retaliation, Riku was beat to a pulp and nearly killed. That is how Sora found him the next day, across the street from the Café which he worked at.

Right now, it looked like the Heartless, had discovered Riku had survived. After all, Riku just left for a walk three days ago, and finally returned. Sora was worried sick. He'd spent those days searching for Riku.

He'd even run into a few Heartless himself and beat them to a pulp. Brought them to their senses. There were so many places in this town, it was like they were each their own world. Kingdom Hearts was such a grand country. Though ever since President Shinra took over things seemed to have settled, but that was after the defeat of Malifecent, and before that was Ansem the Wise. Ansem the Wise being Ansem's grandfather whom he was named after. Though Ansem, the wise, was in fact the creator of the Heartless.

Sora calmly lifted Riku off the couch and put him on his bed. He covered him in blankets. He wasn't sure what Riku had been through. He'd beaten enough of the Heartless to a pulp to understand that Riku was the strongest member in Heartless. He was nearly shocked to find out Heartless had over thousands of members all over Kingdom Hearts. Here on Destiny Islands, there were about forty.

Sora stroked Riku's hair while he slept. The hours ticked by. The sun rose, Sora stayed silent, watching and waiting. Finally, Riku's hands seemed to twitch and his eyes opened.

"Sora…" He said hoarsely reaching up and touching the other boy's face.

"I'm here." Sora smiled, though there were tears brimming in his eyes.

Riku smiled, sitting up. "You didn't get any sleep did you?" He reached over and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Just where have you been?" Sora stared into the ocean in Riku's eyes.

"Ansem, he found me. He'd been looking for me since I wasn't in the obituaries after, you know." He cringed. "He was upset. He took me away. He did something. I was drugged. Then… He used me like a puppet again. He tricked me. He said he knew where you were. I should be a good boy and stay where I belonged in the darkness. He promised he wouldn't come after you. I was forced to fight. I lost to Roxas." He frowned. "He's alright. Axel came in and took him away before I could say anything to him. All I remember is Axel telling me it was a good time to run, and then I was here."

Sora ran a hand through Riku's hair. "You did the right thing." He leaned over and kissed Riku on the forehead. "I want to get rid of the Heartless once and for all." He frowned.

"You're not joining the Organization are you?"

Sora shook his head. "Not officially. I've taken down some Heartless on my own. There was Darkside, Invisible, and a lot of people who called themselves Shadow." He counted them off on his fingers. "The Shadow were just underlings they were easy, as usual."

"Oh." Riku chuckled. "Did you use the Keyblade?" Sora nodded with a grin.

"I think they took notice that I was just as powerful as my twin." Sora chuckled. "They are going around calling me the fake Keyblade Master." He shrugged.

Riku laughed. "Then we can be Keyblade Masters together."

Sora chuckled and nodded. "I am just glad you are safe." He wrapped his arms around Riku, pushing him into the headboard of the bed. Riku chuckled as he saw the blush on Sora's face.

"Me too."


End file.
